Probuzení
by Lyra Vronska
Summary: Vlivem zničení viteálu se zdraví Harryho Pottera zhoršilo natolik, že se ho v jeho 19 letech rozhodli lékouzelníci uvést do magického spánku. Jeho tělo, ani mysl nestárla. O 14 let později ho díky novým lékouzelnickým postupům konečně probouzí k životu. Harry se tak musí naučit porozumět novému světu a svým blízkým, kteří jsou o řadu let starší. A jde to těžce.
1. Chapter 1

Tohle bylo hodně tragické.

Harry se nervózně rozhlížel kolem sebe. Seděl v malém boxu v jakémsi novém podniku, který neznal, ale který mu Hermiona doporučila, jednak pro svoji diskrétní obsluhu, a jednak pro uvolněnou atmosféru a dobré moučníky. Snažil se, seč mohl, ale atmosféra kavárny mohla být sebeuvolněnější, on se stejně pořád cítil, jako kdyby měl před famfrpálovým zápasem v Bradavicích.

Uvědomil si, že nejspíš vypadá pořádně nervózně a ztraceně, a proto začal předstírat, že listuje Jinotajem, přestože by se nedokázal soustředit, ani na jedinou větu.

„Pottere."

Harryho srdce právě vynechalo jeden úder.

„Ma-Malfoyi!"

Malfoy kývnul hlavou na pozdrav a sedl si naproti němu. Elegantně. Zkoumavým pohledem se na něj konečně a bez okolků podíval. Harry se opřel o pohodlné opěradlo a jakoby v obraném gestu nadzvedl bradu. Neuvědomil si, že tímto pohybem ještě víc odhalil svoji slavnou jizvu.

Draco Malfoy mlčel. Harrymu ticho nevadilo. Pořádně si Malfoye, který byl nyní o celých 14 let starší než on, prohlédl. Ačkoliv se na první pohled mohlo zdát, že vypadal jako Malfoyův otec Lucius, nebylo tomu tak. Malfoyovy vlasy i obočí za ty roky poněkud ztmavly. Konečky vlasů měl sice stále platinové, ale shora se stejně tak jako jeho obočí jevily šedě až stříbrně. Malfoyův zjev byl nyní výraznější, už nebyl tak mrtvolný. Jeho obličej byl utkán z rysů Malfoyovy matky. Jistým paranoidním způsobem v něm tehdy zahlédl Siriuse.

A Harry Malfoye už od této chvíle nedokázal vnímat jinak.

„Proč jsi mě sem pozval, Pottere?"

Harry se na Malfoye opět zadíval a nedokázal z něj spustit oči. Bylo to tak divné, Merline! Malfoy byl o 14 let starší a byl tak elegantní. Harry se proti němu cítil jako prostý klučík. Ach, omyl. On proti Dracu Malfoyovi a vůbec všem svým vrstevníkům a přátelům prostý klučík skutečně byl.

Malfoy si všiml jeho pohledu. Sebeironicky se ušklíbl.

„Ano, jsem už starý."

„Nejsi," vydechl Harry.

„To říká ten, kterému je pořád devatenáct," odvětil, a jakoby nic si objednal kávu.

Harry si nervózně skousl ret.

„Mám v sobě rozpor… Nevím, jak se k tobě chovat na veřejnosti."

Malfoy se zasmál.

„Chápej… Moji noví spolužáci tě znají z vyprávění a mají k tobě respekt, poněvadž jsi o tolik let starší. Jsi prostě jejich profesor, zatímco já… Mám v sobě prostě rozpor, nevím, jak jinak to pojmenovat. Vnímám tě, a vlastně všechny, z toho, jak jsem vás znal, když jsme ještě všichni byli v Bradavicích. Ale zároveň vás teď všechny vidím z jiné, nové perspektivy a nemůžu se ubránit, ale jistým způsobem k vám cítím taky ten stejný respekt, jako ti mí spolužáci."

„To je… Dojemné." Malfoy se zadíval přímo do Harryho očí. „Nečekal jsem, že se někdy dožiju byť malého respektu od svatého Harryho Pottera."

Harry si nervózně povzdechl. Panebože, ten Malfoy se vůbec nezměnil.

Začal pěnit.

„Můžeš se ke mně chovat, jak budeš chtít," odpověděl Malfoy, „Harry Pottere."

Harry usrkl ze svojí horké čokolády. Malfoy si velmi dobře všiml, jakému druhu napoje dal Harry přednost. Harry si začínal v duchu nadávat a připadal si jako idiot. Byl to vážně blbý nápad zvát sem Malfoye. Proč to vlastně udělal?

„Myslel jsem, že mi budeš klást otázky ty, když sis mě sem pozval," odvětil Malfoy po chvíli nepříjemného ticha. „Odpověz mi, proč jsi to udělal?"

Malfoyův hlas nezněl nijak útočně, ani výsměsně. Dožadoval se prostě pouhé odpovědi.

„Já nevím."

Malfoy se ubránil protočení očí, ačkoliv měl velkou touhu ukázat Harrymu své zářivé bělmo.

„Takže si zveš všechny lidi, které jsi znal."

„Nezvu," zavrtěl hlavou.

Malfoy se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„Chtěl jsem tě osobně vidět, protože mě zajímáš."

Od té doby, co se Harry probudil z magického spánku, žil jiný život než předtím. Všichni lidé, které znal, zestárli o 14 let. Měli plno zážitků, zkušeností, měli svoje vlastní rodiny a nové přátele. On, stále devatenáctiletý, se přifařil zpátky do jejich životů. Byl to strašný šok zvyknout si na fakt, že Hermiona a Ginny byly nyní téměř jako jeho matky. S Ginny se to dalo ještě snést, ale Hermiona byla tak děsně starostlivá už jako holka, copak teprve teď, když byla skoro o patnáct let starší. Ještěže Ron byl pořád stejně potřeštěný, i přestože už měli s Hermionou dvě děti. Kamarádi byli všichni v pohodě, ale ať se kdokoliv z nich snažil sebevíc, Harry se nepřestal cítit míň osaměle. Vlastně se snad ještě nikdy necítil osaměleji, než teď. A když se dozvěděl, že ho v jednom zajímavém semináři, který moc chtěl, bude učit Draco Malfoy, pocítil zájem. Chtěl se o něm dozvědět víc, než jen z povídaček od ostatních a Denního věštce.

„Pověz mi, jak jsi všechny ty roky žil?"

„Snažíš se mě vyslýchat?"

„Ne. Opravdu mě to zajímá. Vlastně… myslím si, že budeš asi jediný člověk, se kterým bych si mohl relativně v pohodě popovídat. Nebudeš na mě brát žádné ohledy a přehnanou péči a budeš prostě normální, jsi Malfoy. Jsi Draco Malfoy. Byl bych ti vděčný, kdybys chtěl taky…"

Malfoy se na Harryho dlouhou dobu zkoumavě díval, pak se pousmál. „Už jsem si myslel, že neumíš mluvit."


	2. Chapter 2

„Mám pro vás zvláštní zprávy, pane Pottere."  
„Jaké," Harry si docela nervózně poposedl.  
„Od té doby, co se váš stav zlepšil a vy jste se probudil, vám děláme zvláštní testy. Vaše výsledku jsou, řekl bych, pozoruhodné."  
„Jak to myslíte?" zamrkal Harry.  
„V devadesáti procentech případů jsou pacienti probuzení z magického spánku na stejné mentální úrovni jako tehdy, když do něj byli uloženi. Nestárnou fyzicky ani duševně po celou dobu trvání spánku. Po probuzení jejich vývoj pak pokračuje stejným tempem normálně dál. Vaše výsledky ale ukazují neobvyklou mozkovou aktivitu… když to řeknu jednoduše… Stárnete rychleji. Zhruba každé dva měsíce o jeden rok. Probudil jste se před půl rokem. Fyzicky vám za chvíli bude dvacet let, ale psychicky jste už o tři roky starší. Toto sice není zas tolik neobvyklý jev. Velmi mnoho lidí jsou psychicky vyspělejší než je jejich skutečný věk. Ale ve vašem případě tato rychlost vývoje může zapříčinit potíže. Předpokládám, že tak za rok a půl budete mentálně na stejné úrovni jako vaši skuteční vrstevníci, paní Weasleyová-Grangerová, pan Weasley…."  
„Bude mi sice něco přes dvacet, ale mentálně na tom budu stejně jako kdybych v magickém spánku nikdy nebyl?"  
„Ano, dá se to tak říct. Problémem je, že psychika i mentální stáří lidí se formuje kvůli díky zážitkům a vzpomínkám. Vám ty vzpomínky za celých čtrnáct let chybí, což představuje problém. Nejspíš budete náchylnější na různé psychické úzkosti, stresy…. Čím dál častěji budete mít potřebu obklopovat se staršími lidmi. Navíc skutečnost, že jste již od sedmnácti let válečný veterán vás od svých nynějších vrstevníků také značně odlišuje. Terapeutická sezení bych vám z tohoto důvodu předepsal zase každých čtrnáct dní."  
Harry si povzdechl.

Věděl, že by neměl pít alkohol. A už vůbec ne mudlovský alkohol, který ještě pořád až tak moc neznal, ale nemohl si pomoct. Nějak mu pomáhal cítit se dobře a zapomenout na svět okolo. Nebyl tady dnes poprvé, tento podnik v centru mudlovského Londýna už znal. V přízemí fungovala kavárna s kvalitní praženou kávou a domácími mudlovskými dezerty, které byly v porovnání s kouzelnickou všehochutí velmi jednoduché, ale právě proto je mě Harry tolik rád. V podzemí kavárny se však několik hodin po setmění otevíral klub. Jmenoval se Kabinet hrůz a scházela se v něm především londýnská alternativní hudební scéna. Kouřila se zde beztrestně mudlovská tráva a vždy jednou do týdne se zde pořádaly tématické večírky, což bylo vyvrcholení různých spiritualistických, literárních a všemožných seancí, jež se konaly nahoře v kavárně.  
Harry sem jednoho dne zavítal, když ho přepadl smutek a neschopnost se začlenit mezi své blízké a kolektiv. Cítil se beznadějně, sám a nedokázal už předstírat, že je v pohodě. Vypadl tedy hned po škole do mudlovského Londýna a jezdil tam celý den metrem sem a tam. Když dostal hlad, objevil tento podnik a po čase se sem začal vracet zas a zas. Nejen kvůli výborným dezertům, ale různým neočekávatelným podivnostem, které v celkovém dojmu tvořily nezaměnitelnou atmosféru, ve které se cítil dobře. Tak například neznámý majitel se vyžíval ve zvláštnostech a bizarnostech. Jednou takovou byl pes, křížene bernardýna s jezevčíkem. Malá nestvůra měla bernardýnovu hlavu a jezevčičí norovité tělo. Jmenoval se Krasavec a pro svoji dobráckou povahu a otřesný vzhled byl milovaným duchem kavárny. Největší podivnost, která Harryho přiměla se do Kabinetu vracet znova, byly názvy některých drinků. Tak například jeden se jmenoval Mozkomor. To bylo divné, ne?  
Zrovna dnes tady byla jedna z povedených akcí, střídalo se zde několik kapel z Británie a zároveň jako hlavní hřeb večera přijel i host i irského Dublinu. Dnešní barmani Harryho už znali a ani se netajili tím, že mu nalévají na účet podniku víc, než by sám mohl snést. Nejhorší ze všeho byl jeden drink z bílého rumu, který se jmenoval Zmijozelův dědic. Harry to absolutně nechápal, ale už jen pro ten název ho musel ochutnat. Byl to vskutku lahodný nápoj, ovšem jeho brutalita byla stejně tak jako u všech Zmijozelů roztomile skryta. Nápoj byl totiž extrémně silný a už po dvou sklenicích byl Harry naprosto mimo. Svět začal vnímat jinak a dělalo se mu na zvracení. Každou chvíli se pozvrací, co bude dělat? Sakra. Musel se dostat ven, na čerstvý vzduch.  
Dotýkajíc se zdí se dokázal dostat až k prvnímu baru, který byl u prosklených oken. Harry měl obrazové halucinace. V hlavě mu pořád zněl podivný šepot, kterému nemohl porozumět a které mu strašně vadil. Vypadl ven a vypotácel se pryč ze skupinky lidí, která kouřila a pila pivo před Kabinetem. Sedl si na zem a tvář opřel o chladnou zeď. Měl pocit, že to nevydržení, že se pozvrací. A ten šepot v hlavě pořád neutichal. Šílel z něj.  
Merline, jak se dostane dom? Neměl ani potuchy.  
Přišla k němu nějaká holka. Netušil, co mluví.

„Je mi strašně špatně. Prostě jsem se ožral. Nejsem z tadyma, jak se dostanu dom?"

Dívka zděšeně utekla. „On je asi blázen… Anebo je totálně mimo…"  
„Bůhví, co si dal. Dneska asi přebral. Určitě tu s někým je," odhodil cigaretu černovlasý kluk, „pojďte dem dovnitř."

Harry je vnímal, ale nedokázal na ně reagovat. Už nikdy nebudu pít. Už nikdy, ani kapku alkoholu, pomyslel si a v tu ránu usnul.

Probudil se ve velké posteli. Povlečení zvláštně vonělo a příjemně šustilo mezi prsty. Lekl se. Panebože, kde to je?  
Vytřeštil oči a vymrštil se do sedu. Velká ložnice, zařízená převážně do bílé. Francouzská okna kamsi do ulice, záclona se hýbala, jedno okno bylo pootevřeno a propouštělo do pokoje čerstvý vzduch. Jeho hůlka byla v pořádku na nočním stolku.  
Udělalo se mu zase špatně, a tak se i přes šok vrátil zpět i příjemnému polštáři. Snažil se rozdýchávat. Po chvíli se mu ulevilo. Rozhodl se vstát z postele a zjistit ke komu se dostal. Nic moc si ze včerejška nepamatoval, jen to, že vypil Zmijozelova dědice a že byl naprosto tuhý.  
Už nikdy nebudu pít, pomyslel si znovu a oblékl se do svého oblečení, které na něj provoněné čekalo. Nasadil brýle a vyšel ven z ložnice.  
Celý byt byl v podobném stylu jako ložnice zařízen do bílé, byl vzdušný, velmi vkusný a z jeho okem byl výhled minimálně na půlku Londýna. Na stole měl vzkaz.

 _Myslím si, že i přestože jsi neměl čas na pubertu, tak by ses už konečně mohl naučit pít. Tvým příbuzným jsem vzkaz nedal, jsi dospělý. Věřím, že budeš respektovat mé soukromí. Můžeš použít krb. P. S. Drž svůj hadí jazyk za zuby, děsíš mudly._

Jakmile dočetl, ozvalo se puf a vedle stolu se objevila skřítka.  
„Dobrý den, Harry Pottere. Můj pán skřítce zakázal představit Harry Potterovi skřítku i jeho. Můžete skřítce říkat Skřítka. Nechal pro Harryho Pottera připravit pozdní snídani. A tento lektvar," podala ho Harrymu do ruky.

Harry se pořád nestačil vzpamatovat, ale sotvaže spatřil lektvar proti kocovině, chňapl po něm a vypil ho na ex. Okamžitá úleva od bolesti hlavy a žaludku zbystřila jeho mysl i smysly. Po chvíli se před Harrym objevila celá řada jídel. Vybral si toast s opečenou slaninou a jablkem zakáplé medem. Chutě byly dokonale vyváženy, tak dobrou snídani už dlouho neměl. Když vházel letax do krbu, přemýšlel, kdo byl jeho tajný hostitel.

Hermiona málem zešílela strachy, ale Ron ji uklidnil. Harry mu byl vděčný.  
„Jsem už přece dospělý, Hermiono," lehce ji pohladil po tváři. A vyběhl schody do svého pokoje. Půjčil si Ronovu sovu a napsal vzkaz.

 _Malfoyi, rád bych se s Tebou zase viděl, kdyby to bylo možné._ _  
_ _Harry Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

Harryho přepadl vztek! Nepochyboval o tom, že si Malfoy zařídil zrušení vyučovat cokoliv, kde se bude pohybovat! Copak ho Malfoy i po všech těch letech tolik nesnáší? Ale vždyť když se spolu nedávno sešli, tak to bylo docela fajn! Myslel si…. Prostě si myslel, že by mu Malfoy mohl trochu pomoct. Protože Malfoyové se přece nemění, mohl by se tedy k němu chovat pořád stejně. Harry by na něho mohl být naštvaný a svůj vztek si trochu užít, nemusel by předstírat, že je pořád v pohodě. Jenže Malfoy se s ním evidentně vůbec nechce znát. Merline… měl pravdu. Malfoy se skutečně nezměnil. Pořád ho tolik nenávidí a dělá se mu z něj nejspíš špatně, protože je nečistokrevný. Navíc mu připadá hloupý, protože on je proti němu tolik dospělý.

Harrymu se udělalo zle. Ztratil na všechno chuť. Rozloučil se se spolužáky, kteří se ho podivně stranili, a vracel se domů.

„Jak bylo dnes ve škole?" přivítala ho Hermiona, dnes byla z práce výjimečně brzy doma.

„Harryyy!" z dětského koutku se za ním vyřítila Rose s Hugem.

„Nazdárek," sehnul se k nim a z batohu vylovil žvatlavé mini koblížky z jednoho nového pekařství na Příčné. Děcka začala skákat radostí a pytlík se žvatlavými dobrotami si odnesla zpět do svých království.

„Bylo to v pohodě," pokrčil rameny a začichal.

„Tys vařila?" zeptal se s obavou v hlase.

„Ne," Hermiona se zahanbeně zasmála. „Moly nám přinesla jeden z jejich výtečných obědů, takže se dnes pořádně najíme. Už ho pro nás ohřívám. Jen na otočku jsem se dnes stavila k našim, byli na výletě v Londýně, a koupila jsem tam mudlovskou tiramisu, dáme si?"

„Jasně," trochu se zaradoval.

A Hermiona byla nyní celá šťastnější, protože měla dobrý pocit z toho, že Harryho pořádně nakrmí.

„Ron dnes přijde později, zůstane s klukama v Prasinkách. Pravděpodobně si budou dávat do nosu několik ležáků. Říkal, ať se za nimi zastavíš taky."

Harry usrkl polívku. Ještěže měli Moly, který je zásobovala několikrát do týdne teplými obědy, které se u nich stejně podávaly spíš jako večeře. Hermiona totiž moc zdatná kuchařka nebyla.

„To je dobrý, já… Asi zůstanu doma."

„Harry, to, že jsme tehdy o tebe měli strach, když jsi někde zůstal přes noc, neznamená, že se přestaneš chodit bavit."

„Já vím, Hermi, ale nemám moc náladu."

„Co se děje?" vyměnila mu prázdný talířek polévky rovnou za tiramisu.

„Naštval mě Malfoy."

Hermiona zamrkala.

„Setkal jsem se ním tehdy, jak jsi mě podpořila. Napsal jsem mu už víc než před týdnem, jestli bychom se mohli sejít znovu. Neodepsal. Navíc nám dnes přišel oběžník, že se jeho seminář ruší a obnoví se až v příštím semestru."

„No to je ale… podlé," zamrkala. „Ale třeba to není kvůli tobě. Je to hodně vytížený člověk, Harry. Má spoustu práce. A taky nejspíš neví, co ti odpovědět, proto neodpověděl nic."

„Možná… asi půjdu spát."

„Ve –" Hermiona zkontrolovala hodiny, dárek od Moly, kde byl přidělaný jako člen rodiny i Harry, „čtyři odpoledne?"

„Je mi nějak divně… Asi si půjdu vážně lehnout," rozloučil se s ní, dětem zamával a rychle zmizel po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje.

Lehl si do postele. Zavřel oči a přemýšlel. Snažil se vymyslet, jak si postaví svůj život. Jak by chtěl, aby dál fungoval. Jenže nevěděl. Nevěděl vůbec nic. Jen to, že se cítil strašně osamělý.

Přežil několik emocionálních šoků, když se probudil ze spánku. Měl tehdy pocit, že se zbláznil, že se probudil zpět do snů. Omyl byl ale pravdou. Ty zvláštní sny, se kterými se nemohl dál sžít, byla ve skutečnosti krutá realita. Říkali že emocionální šoky a deprese jsou v prvním roce u lidí, co se probudí z magického spánku, normální. Někteří se docela změní, ale to je jen kvůli tomu, že začnou žít v jiné době. U Harryho byl problém větší. Skutečná polovina jeho samého zemřela. Viteál Lorda Voldemorta byl zničený a Harry se od té doby cítil neskutečně hrozně. Byl osamělý a tak neskutečně prázdný. Jeho tělu trvalo čtrnáct dlouhých let, než dokázalo žít opět samo za sebe. Ale jak dlouho to bude trvat jeho roztrhané duši?

Cítil se jako opuštěný milenec. Jako někdo, kdo ztratil úplně vše. Někdo, kdo ztratil svoji spřízněnou duši, která o něm vše věděla. Bože, jak strašně mu bylo smutno po Brumbálovi. Ke všemu už nedokázal Voldemorta nenávidět. Svým způsobem mu skutečně bytostně chyběl. Spolu s ním odešly všechny jistoty, která znal. Lékouzelníci říkali, že jediným způsobem, jak stabilizovat své nálady, bude, když si najde stálého partnera. Ten pravý by pak svou magií dopomohl k tomu, aby se Harrymu znovu postavila stabilní polovina jeho vlastního já. Nahradila by chybějící prázdné místo. Ale jak to udělat, když se cítil od všeho tak strašné distancovaný? Jak se začlenit někam, kam nepatřil, a kam vlastně neměl ani chuť se dostat?

o půl roku později, konec srpna

Bylo docela depresivní zůstat v domě sám. Hermiona s Ronem a dětmi odjeli na dovolenou do Itálie. Samozřejmě, že chtěli, aby s nimi jel taky, ale on to odmítl. Chtěl, aby si užili dovolenou jen tak sami, protože děti už byly odrostlejší, takže období neustálé péče o ně bylo již zažehnáno. Už takto si připadal jako jejich dítě. Ach bože, bylo to docela frustrující. Hermionin mateřský syndrom se samozřejmě během těch let, kdy u něj seděla u postele a povídala mu všechno, co se stalo, zatímco spal a ona dospívala a stárla, přesměroval i na něj. Na druhou stranu ale díky tomu Harry poprvé v životě pociťoval slabý závan pocitu, že k někomu patří.

„Co kdybych tě vzal do mudlovského kina?"

„To bys vážně udělal?"

„No jasně," Harry se zasmál. „Zrovna dnes jsem se díval na program a mohli by tam hrát něco fajnového."

„Dnes?"

„A kdy jindy? Sbal se a vyrážíme!"

Místnost se rozvířila Teddyho veselým smíchem. Teddy byl během několika málo minut připraven. Oba, Teddy i Harry, dali Andromedě pusu na čelo s ujištěním, že se vrátí celí a zmizeli v krbu.

„No," zkontroloval ho Harry, „myslím, že ty modré vlasy si můžeš nechat."

Teddy si rychle nasadil kapuci s ouškama.

Harry se smál. „Myslím to vážně. Mudlové jsou na to už taky docela zvyklí…"

„Ale oni si vlasy nemění, ne?"

„Ne, oni je barví." Harry koupil lístky, obrovský popcorn a litrovku coca coly pro každého.

Sedli si do sedaček. Harry si vyčistil o tričko brýle. „Ale sám o nich tolik nevím…."

Film byl dobrý. Harry se ale neubránil zvláštním pocitům, které cítil vždy, když byl s Teddym. Připomínal mu jeho samotného, když byl v Teddyho letech. Zároveň si také připadal podobně jako Sirius. Jaké to mohlo být krásné, kdyby spolu mohli prožít to, co si plánovali... Všechno by mohlo být jiné, i Harry by mohl být jiný. Chytl trochu depresi. Povzdechl si.

„Počky!" zavolal na Teddyho. „Ještě než se rozloučíme, si tě vyfotím."

„Neznám nikoho, kdo by moc fotil."

„Já jsem znal ve škole jednoho bláznivého kluka, který fotil pořád."

Harry párkrát cvakl. „Myslím, že to bude roztomilá fotka!" Zasmál se.

„Nechceš jít ještě k nám?" zeptal se Teddy váhavě.

„Ne, ale děkuju. Musím ještě něco zařídit, ale příště určitě ještě zajdu, jasný? Předtím, než odjedeš do Bradavic spolu musíme ještě něco podniknout."

„Tak to bude super! Moc se těším, Harry."

„Já taky! Ahoj!" vtiskl Teddymu pusu na čelo a přemístil se.

Lhal. Nic na zařizování neměl, ale připadal si prázdný. Potřeboval být asi sám. Zrovna když se vracel domů, vzpomněl si na Kabinet Hrůz, klub, kde byl naposledy před půl rokem a zřídil se tam kvůli drinku Zmijozelův dědic natolik, že přespal u nějakého neznámého kouzelníka. Velmi často na něj vzpomínal. Zajímalo ho, kdo to byl.

Rozhodl naprosto spontánně.

Ocitl se zase v mudlovském Londýně, v části, kterou znal a měl rád. V Kabinetu byla dnes zase nějaká tematická party. Harry si řekl, že nebude tolik pít a bude se snažit hledat kouzelníka, který ho zachránil. Je jasné, že jeho byt musí být někde poblíž a že se v tom mudlovském klubu musel pohybovat. Jak jinak by ho přece našel? Byl přesvědčený, že ho pozná. Že jakmile se objeví, pozná ho podle jeho magie, na kterou byl Harry citlivý. Kouzelníka mezi mudly poznat přece musel. Jenže čím déle party trvala a tím více začínal být zklíčený skrz neúspěch.

Jak ho to sakra mohlo napadnout? Najít někoho, koho vůbec neznal. Omyl. Počkat. Skutečně ho neznal? Určitě ho neznal. Nedovedl si představit nikoho, s kým se stýkal, a koho znal, kdo by měl tak luxusní byt v mudlovské části.

„Ahoj," přisedl si k němu nějaký chlap. No chlap, bylo mu tak přes třicet. „Jsi tady tak sám a vypadáš smutně. Něco ti objednám."

„Ne, ne," Harry se probudil z letargie. „Já jsem toho dnes vypil už dost."

„Ale toto jsi určitě nepil, má to strašně srandovní název a myslím, že se ti bude líbit."

„Jak se jmenuje?"

„Dvakrát Mozkomora, Jane, jo?" Chlap už stihl zařvat na barmanku, se kterou se nejspíš velmi dobře znal. Potetovaná dívka na něj jen mrkla svým velkým zeleným okem a začala něco shakerovat.

„Merline, to ne," zděsil se Harry.

„Co se děje?" Chlap ho poplácal po zádech. „Buď happy, jo?"

„No dobře… Jenže už jsem tady jednou měl jeden drink, co se jmenoval podobně…. Ehm srandovně... A totálně mě zřídil."

„Líbíš se mi, já jsem Frank!"

Harry polkl, ale neřekl nic. Skutečnost situace mu moc nedocházela. Klasickou pubertu kvůli válce prošvihl, bylo mu dvacet, ale mentálně spěl k tomu, aby byl tak starý, jak měl skutečně být. Což v konečném důsledku znamenalo, že bude ještě starší. Protože kvůli Dursleyovým a válce musel předčasně dospět a už v sedmnácti byl rozumem na třicet. Díky tomu všemu se v jeho přítomnosti ostatní cítili zvláštně a měli k němu podivný ostych a strach. V hlavě se mu tedy míchalo pořádně.

Lokl si Mozkomora.

„Ale měl jsi pravdu, chutná to docela dobře."

„Dáme si závod, kdo to vypije rychleji."

„No dobře, ale bacha, aby ti nevysál mozek."

Frank se začal smát. „V to doufám. Je v tom emko. Tři, dva, jedna – "

„Je v tom co - ?"

Frank místo odpovědi Harrymu nalil drink přímo do krku. Harry zbavený slova smyslů začal polykat. Skutečně ho vypil na ex a byl první. Začal se v tu chvíli nehorázně smát. Přepadla ho taková euforie, jakou snad nikdy necítil. Bylo mu úžasně. Začal vnímat naprosto všechno úplně jiným způsobem. Úplně všechno bylo jiné. Tak intenzivní. Rytmus hudby, světla, rytmus, hlas, lidi. Začal se strašně smát, potřeboval tančit.

„Nikdy jsem to nedělal," smál se na celé kolo a začal se objímat s ostatními lidmi, kteří tančili do rytmu stejně tak jako on. Minuta pro něj trvala půl hodiny. Fosforující náramky na všech zdvižených pažích lidí, kteří si užívali alternativní hudby, se pohybovaly vzduchem. Harry byl uchvácený. Vytáhl foťák a začal fotit. A pak dostal strašnou chuť na fyzický kontakt. Všiml si, že Frank, který byl spolu s ním v partě lidí, kterou okolo sebe vytvořili, docela fajn. Harry se zklidnil a sledoval ho. Pak se zklidnil ještě víc a začal procházet davem, nevšímal si dívek, ale mužů. Přišli mu fascinující, přišli mu, že dokážou poskytnout ochranu. Že jsou schopni schovat ho před světem, kterému nerozuměl. Cítil se tak ztracený, i mezi těmito lidmi. Euforie už téměř opadala a Harry přestával rozumět i celé této situaci. Před chvílí mu dávalo smysl naprosto všechno a on si myslel, že objevil princip světa, ale teď…. Teď se zase vše vytratilo. Přesto dokázal ještě pořád vnímat rytmus hudby, který slyšel, jako kdyby byl pod vodou, což bylo strašně příjemné. Vnímal dokonalé barvy světel a všemožné povrchy stěn, po kterých přejížděl prsty. Schoval se v rohu jedné místnosti, kde měl výhled na celý parket. Bylo to super. Objal se a snažil se představit si, že ho objímá někdo jiný. Neměl žádnou mikinu a začala mu být zima. V tom za ním pomalu přicházela nějaká vysoká postava. Byl to muž, ale byl halen v podivném stínu, takže Harry nedokázal rozpoznat rysy jeho obličeje. Vůbec nevěděl, kdo to je a nechtěl, aby ho tady někdo našel. Bylo mu dobře takto. Jenže muž ho viděl a přišel přímo k němu. Sedl si vedle něj a strašně dlouho ho pozorovat. Naklonil se k němu. Harry viděl, jak mu spadly vlasy do obličeje, ale jeho tvář byla pořád ve stínu. Harry zatajil dech, snažil se zeptat, co tady dělá, ale moc mu to nešlo. Jenže ten chlap si akorát povzdech a zašeptal prosté: „Merline, jak to jen vedeš ten svůj život."

A v tu chvíli ucítil jeho magii. Ten člověk byl kouzelník! Určitě byl ten, koho hledal! A pokud ne, tak byl určitě fajn…. Protože Harry jeho magii bytostně vnímal a cítil, jak se jho vlastní otírala o tu cizincovu.

V tu chvíli se po něm natáhl a pevně ho objal. Bylo to tak něco příjemného. Něco, co snad nikdy nezažil. Bušilo mu srdce. Ten muž byl tak příjemný na dotek a dokonale voněl. Jeho vůně byla synonymum pro chuť jeho magie. Otíral se o něj tváří, ten dotek byl fascinující, chtěl ho pořád opakovat.

„Dostal jsi Mozkomora, bože, jsi zfetovaný," ten člověk si znovu povzdechl a po chvíli Harryho objal. Přitiskl ho k sobě a pak se od něj silně odtáhl. Harrymu se zatočila hlava, udělalo se mu z toho prudkého pohybu špatně.

„Je mi špatně," zachraptěl.

Muž vedle Harryho zalapal po dechu a rázně si stoupl. Udělal pár kroků sem a tam.

„Ty neodcházej." Nechtěl, aby odešel. Byl strašně příjemný.

Harryho společník si k němu sedl. Nejspíš se rozhodl, že ať teď Harrymu řekne cokoliv, nebude si to chlapec, který přežil a zůstal naživu, pamatovat.

„Nemluv na mě hadím jazykem, rozumíš? Rozrušuje mě to, nemůžu se pak ovládnout. A myslím, že zrovna toto by sis nepřál."

„Dobře. Dobře, ok, dobře."

Jenže Harry pod vlivem drog nějak nedokázal přepnout do angličtiny.

„Merline," zachraptěl ten muž. Pak něco zašeptal a Harrymu se zatmělo před očima.

Cítil povědomou vůni. Otevřel oči a probudil se do bílého interiéru, ve kterém už jednou byl. Bylo mu strašně.

„Merline, ne!" zachraptěl. Probudil se přece zase do toho stejného bytu, ve kterém se probudil i před půl rokem, když skončil naposled podobraz. Kolik je hodin? Nepotřeboval hůlku, uměl to i bez ní.

Půl třetí odpoledne.

COŽE?

Merline, bylo mu tak strašně špatně. Bylo mu totálně hrozně. Asi to nezvládne. Nedokázal se vyhrabat z postele, měl pocit, že se pozvrací. V tu chvíli se u něj objevila Skřítka a podala mu nějakou lahvičku.

Harry ji bez váhání vypil. Během chvíle se mu udělalo dobře natolik, aby mohl vstát z té obrovské postele, kam by se vlezlo aspoň pět lidí. Podíval se na své vyprané, svěží oblečení, poskládané na komodě. Cítil se strašně trapně, ale na jednu stranu pocítil naději. Co kdyby tady majitel bytu byl? Vstoupil do obývacího pokoje, propojeného s jídelnou a kuchyní. Jenže hlavní obytná část domu byla prázdná.

Skřítka mu vykouzlila snídani.

„Dobrý den, Harry Pottere. Skřítčin pán řekl, aby Skřítka připravila vydatnou snídani a oběd pro Harryho Pottera. Vzkazuje Harrymu Potterovi, že zde může zůstat i do dalšího rána, zda-li to bude potřeba, a může se zde chovat jako doma."

„Díky Skřítko" odpověděl Harry a sledoval tu hostinu před sebou.

Skřítka se šťastně usmála a zmizela, aby Harrymu poskytla soukromí.

Harry se najedl, ale moc se toho do něj nevlezlo. Nebylo by špatné dát si sprchu, že? Našel velkou koupelnu. Prohlídl se v zrcadle. Kdyby nedostal tišící lektvar, bůhví, jak by to s ním dopadlo. Zapnul sprchu a začal se vysvlékat. A v tu chvíli si toho všiml.

Na věšáku byla zapomenutá bílá košile. Harry se k ní vrhl. Chytl ji do rukou a ucítil strašně povědomou vůni. Něco pěkného mu připomínala. Uklidňovala jej. Prohlídl si ji a všiml si, že na náprsní kapse byl vyšívaný malý stříbrný had.

Zmijozel.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry seděl na zahrádce nějaké cukrárny na Příčné. Docela dost se toho po konci války změnilo. K těmto změněným věcem patřily například názvy podniků, které si pořád nemohl zapamatovat. Takové modernity. Jenže to bylo to nejmenší… Připadal si podivuhodně starý. Sledoval děti, jak chodí se svými rodiči po ulici a nakupují věci do Bradavic.

Vzpomněl si na svoji Hedviku, tak strašně mu chyběla.

Vzpomněl si na Hagrida, musí se za ním zase brzy stavit.

Na stole si rozkládal fotky, které vyfotil v ten den, co se zase tak zřídil v Kabinetu. Od té doby, co se probral u toho tajemného Zmijozela v bytě naprosto mimo, a dokonce podruhé, se zapřísáhl, že už nikdy, ale nikdy nebude pít. Zase.

Moc dobře sice věděl, že už si to přísahal několikrát, a tak přísahu poupravil. Pokud někdy bude pít, tak jen s tím, koho dobře zná a komu bude moct důvěřovat. Bůhví, co v tom mozkomorovi bylo! Merline, měl úplně vygumovaný mozek.

Povzdechl si. Nepamatoval si skoro vůbec nic, jen nějaké útržky. Což je asi to nejhorší na celém večeru v Kabinetu, ten ďábelský drink nějak vycucl i vzpomínky na dobu před tím, než ho začal pít. Ve skutečnosti měl ale jinak docela přehled, věděl, že byl s Teddym v kině a že mu lhal o tom, že má ještě něco na práci, a místo toho, aby se věnoval kloudným věcem, se šel zřídit do toho doupěte všech neřestí. Nicméně všechny tyto vzpomínky, co mu v hlavě zůstaly, byly stejně tak nějak zvláštně pomíchané. A veškeré tyto útržky pak provázela ta zvláštní, nespecifikovatelná vůně.

Dokázal si přiznat, že je zbabělý. Protože nechtěl mít tolik odvahy, aby si připustil, že vůně, která provázela jeho vzpomínky a kterou si jeho já velmi dobře zapamatovalo, možná až vsugerovalo, cítil z té košile, kterou našel zcela náhodně v tom cizím bytě.

Byl to had.

Pořád přemýšlel, který z hadů, jakkoliv starých, by ho dobrovolně zachraňoval před krutými následky alkoholu a mudlovských drog. Harry ani nechtěl domyslet, jak by to mohlo skončit, kdyby ho _ten_ Had nevzal k sobě domů a neuchránil před civilizací.

Vzpomněl si.

Vzpomněl si na tu silnou potřebu s někým být.

Vzpomněl si na své uvědomění z toho, že v tom stavu zajímali jen starší muži. Zavřel oči, jako kdyby si tímto gestem chtěl všechny vzpomínky z hlavy vymazat, jenže si je samozřejmě o to víc přivolal.

Začal znovu prohlížet vyvolané fotky, které ještě neviděl. Z toho večera jich bylo opravdu hodně. Harryho nová vášeň fotografovat se nejspíš v tom podivuhodném stavu ještě více umocnila.

A v tu chvíli se objevila jedna fotka.

Leknutí.

Fotografie byla vyfocená z nějakého koutu v přítmí, v pozadí se nacházel taneční parket, který hýřil barvami a kde plno lidí tančilo. Kousek od fotoaparátu stála mužská postava halená ve stínu, která jakoby sváděla nějaký vnitřní boj. Ten člověk si promnul obličej, pak chvíli chodil sem a tam, ale nakonec se otočil k Harrymu.

Ne!

To nemohl být on!

Harry rychle sebral všechny fotky. Zaplatil a utíkal do vyvolávacího studia. Ještě, že měl s sebou všechny filmy. Přinesl fotku a nechal si vyrobit dvě zvětšeniny, protože musel mít opravdu pádný a nezvratný důkaz, že to, co si myslí, je skutečně pravda a že mu z toho mozkomora neruplo v bedně.

Připlatil si tučnou částku za to, aby mu to ti neřádi v laboratoři vyvolali na počkání. Celou dobu, než se fotografie znovu vyvolaly, čekal venku na ulici opřený o zeď starého dobu, kde vyvolávací studio sídlilo. Bylo mu špatně a nemohl se nadechnout. Nemohla to být pravda…. Nemohla.

Když držel obě zvětšeniny v rukou a zíral na ně, málem se mu podlomila kolena.

Druhá zvětšenina byla zaměřena na jeho bílou košili, na jejíž náprsní kapse měl stříbrného hada.

Cítil se poníženě.

Člověka, který mu pomohl, si představoval jinak. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že to bude Malfoy. Merline, zatracený Malfoy! Jak to mohl být zrovna on?

Harrymu bylo divně, rychle všechny fotky schoval, zkontroloval čas a vyrazil do práce. Přerušil studium. Před nějakým časem ho přepadly deprese na tolik, že neměl vůli vstát z postele. Bylo to otřesné, ale pořád si říkal, že na tom není zas tak zle. Nicméně Hermiona ho odvezla do nemocnice, kde na nějakou dobu zůstal. Jednoho dne Hermionu s Harryho osobním lékouzelníkem napadlo, že by mohli začít s arteterapií. A tak Hermiona darovala Harrymu kouzelnický fotoaparát. Dnes měl jít fotit první den z dvoudenní konference. Ani si nedokázal vzpomenout jaké přesně. Díky Ginny, která měla známé snad ve všech sférách a odvětvích kouzelnického života mohl začít chodit na různé akce. Harrymu nezáleželo na penězích, těch měl díky merlinovi dost, jednalo se zde spíše o zvykání si na kolektiv lidí. Harry ty akce neměl rád, proto šel fotit teprve po několikáté, nicméně oceňoval možnost procvičovat si fotografické procesy, a pak taky možnost najít si třeba i nové přátele.

Dříve to bývalo velmi neobvyklé, aby se kouzelníci nechávali takto fotografovat, fotografie fungovala spíš jen v novinovém světě, avšak v posledních pár letech zažívala boom a kouzelníci ji vyžadovali čím dál více. Nikdo samozřejmě nečekal, že by se z Harryho Pottera mohl stát fotograf, a proto se to snažil Harry držet v tajnosti jak nejvíce to šlo. Navíc mu jeho lékouzelník a psycholog tvůrčí činnost pro jeho psychický stav nejen doporučovali, nýbrž přímo přikazovali. V několika minulých měsících totiž Harryho podrobovali všemožně různým testům, velké procento z nich tedy zabíraly samozřejmě osobností testy v kombinaci s jakýmisi formami kouzelnické regrese a nitrozpytu. Výsledek, který se těm nejlepších lékouzelníkům několikrát potvrdil, byl šokující. Harry byl založený velmi tvůrčím způsobem, jeho osobnost však byla natolik komplikovaná, že se velmi rychle dokázal přizpůsobovat svému okolí, a tudíž v sobě vrozené nutkání a touhy po tvůrčí činnosti dokonale potlačoval celý svůj život. Což byl jeden z důvodů, proč na své umělecké nadání Harry nikdy nepřišel. Připočtěme k tomu potom příšerné podmínky v útlém věku, které se vyskytovaly v jeho rodině, nedostatek primárních potřeb, jenž vedl k nulové touze po naplnění těch dalších, vyšších, s čímž tvůrčí činnost samozřejmě souvisela. Dospívání bylo prokládáno několika posttraumatickými šoky, jenž neměly vnější projevy, smyslem pro povinnost a neustálým strachem o sebe sama a především o své blízké. A aby toho nebylo málo, celou řadu let byl mentálně spojen s masovým vrahem a naprostým sociopatem, jenž tvořil jeho přesnou polovinu. No řekněte, mohly by se u Harryho za těchto podmínek projevit nějaké tvůrčí sklony?

Harry přišel asi čtvrt hodiny před začátkem konference, vyzvedl si nějakou trapnou speciální press kartu, aby všichni věděli, že je fotograf a pouštěli ho na ta správná místa, ze kterých měl fotografovat. Jako kdyby to tady nikomu nedošlo, že fotí, když měl na krku pověšený v kouzelnickém světě nepřehlédnutelný fotoaparát. Fotografie sice u kouzelníků zažívala jakýsi pozvolný boom, ale stále bylo naprosto abnormální potkat někoho, jak fotí. Tudíž fotoaparáty vlastnilo jen pár bláznivých duší, velmi často mudlovského původu, anebo jen fotografové, kteří se touto činností živili, těch však bylo jako šafránu. Strčil trapnou kartičku do kapsy a vešel do velké haly, kde se shromažďoval počet účastníků konference u připraveného občerstvení.

Harry nezahálel a sotva se párkrát rozhlídl pořídil několik snímku, měl štěstí, že jeho foťák nebyl tak velký a tudíž si ho mohl v pohodě schovat na mikinu nebo lem hábitu. Velmi nerad prozrazoval, že je fotograf, upřednostňoval zůstat v anonymitě už jen kvůli samotným fotografiím, na kterých pak zachycoval skutečnou podobu lidí, které fotil. Byli přirození a neměli strach z přístroje, který jim nic neříkal a na který měli povětšinu času špatné vzpomínky díky reportérům a fotografům Denního věštce.

Vzal si horkou čokoládu a opřel se o jeden sloup.

„Ahoj Harry," pozdravil ho kamarád.

„Theo, nazdárek," Harry mu zamával na přivítanou.

„Takže zase v nejvyšším stupni utajení?"

„Hmm," přikyvoval Harry, který zrovna pil.

„Je to velmi vtipné, protože si někdy připadám, jako kdybych s tebou byl na nějaké tajné bystozorské misi. Nikdy nikdo neví, od koho jsou ty fotky. Jsi jako nějaké mýtické zjevení."

„Fajn přirovnání, to se mi líbí." Zasmál se brýlatý.

„Fakt, že jsi, kdo jsi, je ještě absurdnější, protože tě všichni na těchto událostech očekávají a nikoho by nenapadlo, že i přestože žiješ v ústraní, bys mohl dělat _to co děláš_ ," posledních pár slov ve větě Theo zašeptal.

„Používám jednoduché maskovací a matoucí kouzlo."

„Je to legální?"

„Myslím že ne," polkl Harry, „ale poupravil jsem si ho tak, aby se vztahovalo jen na fotografii. Hermiona se tím docela dost zabývala v zákoníku, takže by s tím ve skutečnosti problém být neměl, protože kouzlo samotné se vztahuje k činnosti, která pro nikoho nepředstavuje žádnou hrozbu."

„Takže víš o tom, že dnes budeš muset některé hosty fotit zvlášť o samotě."

„Bohužel vím."

„A to ty kouzla použiješ taky?"

Harry si skousne spodní ret. „Asi ne. Toto už budou klasičtější portréty, a u těch to je s právy horší. Měli by vědět, kdo je fotí," odpověděl rozpačitě.

Theo ho jen soucitně poklepe po rameni a protože ho začne někdo nahánět s omluvným výrazem zmizel zpět ke své práci.

Série nudných přednášek pokračovala. Ještěže stačí udělat jen pár základních snímků přednášejících a publika a může si jít pak zase po svých. A třebaže byly některé přednášky vskutku zajímavé, nedokázaly upoutat Harryho pozornost natolik, aby se nezačal nudit. A tak dal raději přednost nějakému teplému nápoji, který mohl pít v klidu a za přítomnosti svých myšlenek, aniž by se cítil provinile, že přednáška vůbec nevnímá.

Přišel do velké posluchárny zrovna ve chvíli, kdy měl k prezentaci ať už čehokoliv přijít někdo nový. Takže právě včas. Harry si změnil nastavení k přizpůsobení bůhví proč změněným světelným podmínkám, a podíval se do hledáčku fotoaparátu. Čekal, až se ta osoba dostaví, aby ji dvakrát, třikrát vyfotil a mohl zase odejít. Jenže v tom se v hledáčku objevily světlé vlasy, spálené šedé oči a Harrymu se v ten moment roztřásly ruce. Nemohl v nich udržet delší čas, který si na fotoaparátu nastavil. Několikrát se o to pokusil, ale předem věděl, že výstupy budou rozmazané. Byl vykolejený. Opřel se o zeď.

Musel se uklidnit ze šoku, který ho tak trochu paralyzoval.

Proč na něj musím všude narážet? Kdyby stál o moji pozornost, bylo by to mnohem víc stravitelné, pomyslel si. Bezradně si pročísl vlasy. Zahlédl Thea a přešel pár kroků k němu.

„O čem je ta přednáška?" zašeptal.

„Harry, Harry," uchechtne se Theodor a věnoval mu delší rentgenový pohled. „Ve zkratce je to o nějakých autorských právech, Malfoy je na tyto věci skutečně vynikající, je jeden z nejlepším právníků. Navíc patří k jedněm z nejvášnivějších sběratelů umění. Byl sem pozván už několik let dopředu, ale až teď pozvání přijal."

„Aha," Harry se na Malfoye dlouze zadívá a zaposlouchá se do jeho hlasu. „Jeho budu muset taky vyfotit?"

„Doslechlo se mi, že jste měli na škole nějaké problémy a potyčky. Je mi to líto, ale bohužel ano."

Harry ho vnímal už jen napůl. Nepřítomen. Ztracen ve své mysli, plný studu, handy, ale i zlosti.

Přece jenom pak přinutil své ruce k tomu, aby se tolik netřásly a pořídil několik snímků, které potřeboval. Pak z přednášky odešel. Když vyšlapával schody nahoru, nemohl necítit pohled, který mu Malfoy během svého výkladu věnoval.

Pálil v zádech.

„Myslím, že to bude stačit. Určitě se vydařily." Většinu z přednášejících už Harry vyfotil. Měl z toho trochu obavy, protože se ještě pořád nerad pohyboval mezi lidmi na tak formální, chladné úrovni. Od té doby, co se _probudil,_ měl se socializací pořád velké problémy. Byl rád, když všichni opustili místnost. Oddechl si a v klidu si sundal brýle, aby si promnul unavené oči.

 _Je tady. Otoč se._

Harry se otočil. Před zavřenými dveřmi stál Malfoy. Ani neslyšel jejich zaklapnutí, použil snad nějaké tišící kouzlo?

„Malfoyi," polkl ztěžka a zpotily se mu ruce. Myslel na svůj trapný nápad, když se onehdy setkal s Malfoyem a doufal, že by se mohli stát přátelé. Tedy, ne přátelé v pravém slova smyslu, ale aspoň známí, co si jednou za čas někam vyjdou a popovídají. Tehdy si myslel, že by mu Malfoy svoji částečnou ignorací a arogancí mohl pomoci začlenit se do normálního světa. Všichni ostatní na něj totiž brali strašné ohledy a z Hermiony a částečně i s Ginny se spíš staly jeho matky, ne kamarádky, se kterými by si mohl bezelstně povídat. Měly ho rády a staraly se, což bylo v přílišné míře na obtíž. S Ronem společnou řeč moc nenacházeli. Byl od všech tak vzdálený, protože na něj brali ty zatracené ohledy. Myslel si, že Malfoy nebude. A na jednu stranu se nespletl, po první schůzce už se s ním neviděl. Takže by pořád stejný. Což Harryho na jednu stranu zabolelo. Po Malfoyově odmítnutí jaksi ztratil naději a začal zase přežívat. Kromě fotografování, kterého ho právě drželo nad propastí, byl ztracený.

Malfoy se na něj díval svýma spálenýma očima a Harry se začal cítit trapně. Nevěděl, co dělat. Co říct. Co si vůbec Malfoy právě teď myslel?

„Tak si, ehm, prosím, stoupni sem, tady… Tady je docela dobrý pruh světla…"

Harry se roztržitě přesunul k očarovanému oknu, foťák v rukou drtil, div neprasknul.

Malfoy beze slova přešel přesně tam, kam Harry chtěl, aby si stoupnul. Díval se na něj ostrým pohledem, který Harryho strašně znervózňoval. Překřížil ruce, vyhrnuté lokty hábitu a bílé košile odhalily zápěstí na kterém měl mužský platinový náramek ve tvaru omotaného hada. Vypadalo to až nečekaně dobře.

„Děkuju, vážně dobré," Harry se koukl do hledáčku a snažil se uklidnit své nervózní ruce.

„Prosím tě, Pottere," povzdechl si Malfoy. „Mohl by ses uklidnit a přestat na mě mluvit tou svou hantýrkou?"

„Cože?"

„Už minule jsi na mě několik minut promlouval jazykem, kterému žel nikdy neporozumím. Nemůžu si pomoct, ale skutečně mě to znervózňuje, rád bych tě tedy při této příležitosti poprosil, zda by ses začal nějak kontrolovat, ano? Copak takto mluvíš na všechny?"

Harry na něj hleděl neschopen slov.

„Nedivil bych se pak tomu, že tě všichni berou za podivína, že z tebe mají strach a že jsi pořád v ústraní."

Draco přešel k oknu a zahleděl se z něj. Prsty několikrát poklepal po rámu.

Harry se teprve teď dokázal nadechnout. Byl TAK vytočený a TAK frustrovaný. „Copak ty o mně něco víš? Neopovažuj se mě nějak soudit!" Jenže sotva, co větu dořekl, si uvědomil, že Malfoy o něm skutečně něco ví. Zná jeho tajemství a slabosti, nedej bože, pokud náhodou někdy něco ve svém opileckém deliriu nepromluvil.

Ošil se a popotáhl popruh od foťáku.

Draco si neslyšně povzdechl. „Jsem unavený Pottere, mohl by ses, prosím tě, zdržet svých adolescentních výjevů, několikrát mě vyfotit, abychom si pak mohli jít zase každý po svých?"

„Ty jsi pořád stejný dementl!" Harry se skutečně vytočil, začal ze sebe strhávat foťák a házet s věcmi kolem sebe, které mu zničehonic začaly překážet. Snažil se dostat co nejrychleji z místnosti.

V té jakoby zhoustl vzduch, ochladilo se, což Draca trochu vyděsilo. Magie téměř skřípala. Naštval labilního, výjimečného, nedoceněného Pottera, který je závislý na psychoterapiích, protože se po druhém zásahu Avady Kedavry, který přežil, jeho tělo začalo samo zabíjet, a po mnohaletém magickém spánku se jeho duše nedokáže socializovat. A když už se o to plaše pokouší, on mu po několikáté vrazí kudlu do zad. Draco těžce polknul, co to zase udělal? Vždyť Potter je v podstatě ještě stále nikým nechtěné dítě s obrovskou touhou po životě, která v něm před očima všech nemilosrdně umírá. Syrová magie v místnosti je mládí jen potvrzovala.

„Pottere," zavolal za ním a chtěl přijít, třeba se omluvit, jenže Harry z místnosti dávno zmizel. Foťák v návalu svého vzteku zapomněl na stole plném knih. Nejspíš se přehmátl, protože jakási krabička sušenek stejné velikosti byla pryč.

Povzdechl si.

Harry vypadl ven. Na Malfoye by se mohl pěkně vysrat. Takto ho pořád ponižovat. Navíc hadím jazykem přece nemluví! Proč si vymýšlí takové věci? Hadí jazyk patřil k Voldemortovi, ne k němu. Je pryč a už se nikdy nevrátí!

Vytáhl z hábitu krabičku mudlovských cigaret a vynervovaně si jednu zapálil. Ruce svůj třas po pár chvílích zklidnily, myšlenky se zpomalily a otupěly. Takto vykouřil jednu cigaretu a po chvíli si dal pro jistotu ještě druhou. Za pár minut se přemístil někam do mudlovského Londýna. Potřeboval být sám a uklidnit se. Vysvlékl si hábit a zmenšený ho schoval do kapsy, nasedl do londýnského metra a začal několik hodin jezdit sem a tam.

Po příchodu domů místo fotoaparátu vytáhl z kapsy kabátu krabičku sušenek.

Vstal a jako snídani si šel zapálit jednu cigaretu. Bylo už docela teplo, takže si sedl před dům, zády se opřel o futra a vychutnával si cigaretu. Pomalu ale jistě začínal být asi závislý. Možná… Měl ten pocit potřeby rád, dodávalo mu to jakousi paranoidní jistotu pocitu, že je stále naživu. Možná cigarety potřeboval, a možná si potřebu snažil sál vsugerovat… těžko říct.

Přiletěla k němu krásná vznešená sova. Jedla si asi metr před něj a několik minut jej pozorovala, jako kdyby se snažila ujistit, že se nespletla a že ten kluk před ní je skutečně Harry Potter. Po chvíli přešla blíž a natáhla nožku s hebkou obálkou.

Harry si ji převzal, vstal a s otevřeným dopisem došel do kuchyně.

 _Přijď si pro něj na stejné místo jako minule. V 19:00. Budu tam čekat._

 _DM_

Udělalo se mu trochu těžko od žaludku při představě, že se bude muset ještě jednou setkat s Malfoyem. Ještě ke všemu, když se před tím předvedl jako naprosto labilní cvok, který zapomněl dokonce i foťák. Povzdechl si, přešla ho chuť na jakoukoliv snídani.

 _Šel bych se projít._

Vzal si blok a pár barev, sušené maso a spolu s neviditelným pláštěm v kapse se přemístil k Bradavicím a jeho černému lesu. Pořád se nějak bránil do Bradavic vstoupit, a tak obrany nepřekročil, ale držel se v decentní blízkosti. Nechtěl, aby o něm kdokoliv věděl. Chtěl být sám. Chtěl se uklidnit a nějak zapomenout na vše kolem sebe. Šel podél obran překrásnou zelenou přírodou, cítil tak prazvláštní nostalgický pocit, jen zavřít oči, nadechnout se a vrátit se zpět do minulosti, kdy byly Bradavice jeho domovem, ředitelem byl Brumbál a sklepení bylo královstvím profesora Snapea. I po něm mu bylo v poslední době zvláštně smutno. Co by dal za to, aby ho znovu peskoval při lektvarech, co by dal za to, aby se na něj ještě jednou mohl podívat s věděním, které měl teď. Co by dal za to, vrátit se zpět do svého dětství, kdy byl starý jako všichni ostatní a kdy si s nimi dokázal rozumět. Prsty si zmáčel o vlhá stébla dlouhé trávy, nejspíš před chvílí zapršelo. Došel na jeden tajný palouček, který objevil asi před měsícem a párkrát zahvízdal. Pár testrálů se leklo a odběhlo pryč. Doufal, že se zde nebude nikde pohybovat Hagrid. I přestože ho měl moc rád, neměl na něj zrovna náladu. Respektive, necítil se na to, aby před ním byl veselý a nevěděl taky, co by mu povídal. Místo toho, aby před ním zamlkle upíjel čaj, se mu raději vyhne a zajde za ním, až mu bude moci spravit náladu.

Mezi stromy se mihla stříbrná šeď a během několika sekund se mu o rameno opřel ostrý zobák hypogrifa.

„Klofane," usmál se Harry a ovinul ruce kolem jeho mohutného krku. Zabořil hlavu do jemného peří a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl.

„Něco jsem ti přinesl," vylovil z malé brašny kousky lahodného sušeného masa, které Klofan v mžiku zbaštil. Harry si sedl na velký kámen a sledoval, jak začal Klofan radostí skotačit. Jaké to bude až se s Malfoyem setká? Předá mu foťák a pak zase odejde? Seřve ho a znovu zostudí, předá foťák a až poté odejde, anebo se s ním začne třeba zase bavit? A setká se s ním vůbec? Co když si to rozmyslí a pošle mu foťák poštou? Anebo co když ho nechá na recepci? Nevěděl, jestli chce víc, aby se s ním Malfoy setkal, anebo ne.

Vytáhl papír a začal si Klofana malovat, napadlo ho, že by mohl udělat malý kouzelnický obraz. Už to několikrát zkusil, třeba taky na Hugovi a Rose a docela mu to šlo. Hermiona několikrát navrhla, že by se této činnosti měl věnovat víc a rozvíjet se.

Kouzelnická malba byla docela jiná, než ta obyčejná. Aby vznikl kouzelnický obraz, který se pohyboval a měl vlastnosti svého předmětu, musel mít kouzelník, který ho maloval, nejen nadání na tvorbu jako takovou, ale musel být také poměrně magicky silný jedinec. Malba vyžadovala koncentraci a vnímání magické podstaty toho druhého. Magie kouzelníka, malíře, se jakoby neustále dotýkala všech míst na objektu, který se snažila zaznamenat. Jemně do něj pronikala jako při nitrozpytu a jemně z něj kradla jakousi zvláštní esenci, která byla pro ostatní neviditelná, ale zároveň nezbytná pro objekt samotný. Část magie malíře, která byla vnímavá, pak splývala s druhou esencí a tvořila imaginární život na plátně. Svým způsobem byl akt malování velmi intimní záležitostí, poněvadž obě osoby či bytosti si musely být jeden druhého plně vědomy, na každého z nich působil jinak, ale nikdy na tento magický proces ten druhý po jeho ukončení nedokázal zapomenout. Svým způsobem to Harrymu připomínalo milování. Skutečné fyzické souznění. Někdy se stalo, že pokud cítil malíř ke svému modelu velmi silné city, obraz pak po smrti malíře zvláštně zesmutněl.

Harry se rozhodl namalovat si Klofana. A tak se pustil do díla.

Do procesu se natolik ponořil, že zapomněl vnímat čas. Taktak si uvědomil realitu a schůzku s Malfoyem, na kterého sice koutkem své mysli neustále myslel, ale moment jejich setkání se snažil paranoidně oddálit co nejdéle. Povedlo se. Protože než se stihl doma převléct, zelenočerným šátkem přes čelo zamaskovat jizvu a přemístit se na místo setkání, bylo už o dobrou čtvrt hodinu později.

Malfoy na něj čekal u stejného stolu jako minule, sklenice bílého vína před ním.

Harry k němu nervózně došel. „Omlouvám se," vykoktal a váhavě se posadil na místo před ním. Vypadal proti němu jako skutečný mladíček.

Sotvaže dosedl, objevila se u něj obsluha. Harry byl zaskočený, nevěděl, co si objednat. Alkoholu měl dost a plno dalších názvů kouzelnických nápojů i jídel mu nic neříkalo, byl tady stejně ztracený jako u Mudlů.

„Myslím, že pan Potter by si pro začátek dal horkou bílou čokoládu, a poté se uvidí," objednal za něj Malfoy. Obsluha přikývl a zmizela.

Malfoy si pamatoval, co si objednal minule.

„Dík," Harry se mu krátce podíval do očí, a pak pohledem uhnul.

„Proč jsi skončil se školou?" udeřily na něj nečekaně popelavé oči.

Harry se zamračil. „Co?" nechápal.

„Ptám se tě, proč jsi ze dne na den skoncoval se svým navazujícím studiem?"

Harry nevěděl, co tím Malfoy sleduje. Nevěděl ani, jestli se informace o jeho studiu dostaly do novin, protože je od probuzení nečetl. Možná… Proč se naráz zajímal?

„Myslím, že jsme tady spíš kvůli mému foťáku. Omlouvám se za včerejšek a děkuji za to, že mi ho předáte – předáš!" ihned se opravil, tykání mu z nějakého prazvláštního důvodu dělalo trochu problém.

„Předám, ale mile rád bych znal odpovědi. Z jednoho předmětu jsem byl tvůj profesor, tak mi řekni, co se stalo."

„Horká čokoláda," číšník postavil před Harryho krásný bílý pohár s úžasně vonící dobrotou.

„Byla to ztráta času," procedil nevrle Harry mezi zuby a dlouhou lžičkou si nabral lahodnou šlehačku. Ani za nic by mu nepřiznal, že musel přerušit kvůli své psychice, se kterou měl pořád problémy. V tu chvíli si všiml, že má zaschlé barvy na rukách. Povzdechl si. Bude teď vypadat ještě jako prase, chuť na jídlo ho opět přešla. Pak si vzpomněl, že za dnešek nic nejedl, a udělalo se mu od žaludku ještě víc těžko.

„Vzdělání není nikdy ztráta času, měl by ses vrátit do školy. Myslel jsem, že když budeš žít s Grangerovou-Weasleyovou, bude mít na tvé vzdělání dostatečně velký vliv. A nevykej mi, prosímtě. Cítím se trapně."

Harry neměl sílu Malfoyovi odporovat. Na jednu stranu ho nějak podivuhodně zahřál Malfoyův zájem o jeho osobu. Bylo to tak… jiné. Tak něco… prostě tak jiné!

„Nitrozpyt mi jde, ale asi už prostě nechci pomáhat. Nedokážu pomáhat druhým."

Vyjedl šlehačku a upil z výborné čokolády, Malfoy ho bez řečí pozoroval. Všiml si jeho rukou, nekomentoval.

„Pottere," povzdechl si, „jsi v poslední době evidentně poměrně… řekl bych nepříčetný, každopádně bys měl vzít svůj život konečně do rukou."

Harry si všiml Malfoyova náramku. Byl to ten stejný jako včera. Odvrátil pohled a v duchu napočítal do pěti, než promluvil. Nicméně vyslovil něco jiného, než měl původně v úmyslu.

Harry si povzdechl, uvědomil by si tu zvláštní vůni, která provázela jeho vzpomínky. Bylo mu hrozně, zatoužil se ukrýt do své nory a nevylézt. Měl pocit, že sem prostě nepatří. Nikam nezapadal.

S Malfoyem si evidentně neměli co říct. Jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby mu ukázal fotku, kterou náhodou v naprosto sjetém stavu pořídil. Věděl by pak, že ví o tom, co Malfoy několikrát udělal. Což vlastně znamenalo, že i když to skrývá, nějakým prazvláštním způsobem se o něj stará. Že ano?

Malfoy vytáhl foťák na stůl a posunul ho k Harrymu. Sotva si ho Harry převzal, naprosto bezmyšlenkovitě zalovil v kapsách hábitu a vytáhl tu fotku. Před Malfoye postavil originál a v ruce žmoulal jeho zvětšeninu.

Malfoy zbledl. Vypadal, jako kdyby byl pár hodin po smrti, pohled upínal k fotce před ním. Neříkal však zhola nic. Nezapíral, ani nepotvrzoval. V Harrym to začalo vřít. Doprdele, co to vlastně udělal a co si vlastně myslel, že se stane? Měl mu to poslat poštou, tak, jak měl původně v plánu! Ošil se.

Malfoy se napil vína a podíval se Harrymu do očí stylem _tak co ještě chceš? Když budu chtít, můžu to popřít._

V tu chvíli před něj Harry položil ještě zvětšeninu, díky níž by Malfoy nemohl popřít vůbec nic. Malfoy se na fotografie dlouhou dobu díval, mlčel. Nakonec promluvil.

„Víš, co by to znamenalo, kdyby se náhodou dostaly do rukou Dennímu Věštci, anebo komukoliv, kdo by z těchto kompromitujících materiálů nás obou mohl vysoce profitovat?"

Cože?

Harry myslel, že asi omdlí. Čekal, že se s ním Malfoy začne hádat, že udělá scénu a bude vše popírat, že mu bude vyhrožovat. Že z něj dostane alespoň nějaké emoce vůči sobě samému. Nepočítal…. S tímhle!

„Nenapadlo mě to, a je mi to jedno. Věštce už nečtu."

„Měl bys začít…"

„Vím, že jsi mě vzal k sobě do bytu."

S Malfoyem to asi neotřáslo, protože prostě ani nemrknul. Harry měl pocit, že se najednou rozbrečí. Takže je mu to vlastně ve skutečnosti úplně jedno. Bůhví, co z toho má.

„Nechoď tam už."

„K tobě nebo chlastat k mudlům?" vyprskl Harry.

„Oboje. Je to to tam sice docela fajn, uznávám, i přestože je to u mudlů, ale je to taky velmi nebezpečné místo. Majitelé si vyžívají ve zvrhlých hrátkách. A ke mně do bytu už se taky nedostaneš, to ti, Pottere, klidně odpřísáhnu."

Malfoy se zvedl ze židle a bez jakéhokoliv dalšího slova se vydal ke krbu.

S dopředu zaplaceným účtem a fotkami na stole tam nechal Harryho samotného.

A Harry se cítil poníženě.


End file.
